


Admissions

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dmhgchallenge"><a href="http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/"><b>dmhgchallenge</b></a></span>'s February prompt, <i>Veritaserum</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admissions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

“Hermione.”

“Yes, love?”

Draco toyed with his cup. “I’ve been thinking…”

“What have I told you about that?” she teased.

“Very funny,” he said, frowning at the cup.

After a pause, she prompted, “Well? What?”

Draco stared at his shoes. “Why?”

“Why _what_?”

“Why did you accept? I thought I’d have to spend weeks convincing you my intentions were honourable.”

“Oh… I…” Hermione trailed off with a sigh. “Truthfully, Draco, I accepted because I _knew_ you meant everything you said.”

“But… how?”

It was Hermione’s turn to stare at her shoes.

“I’d put Veritaserum in your champagne,” she admitted softly.


End file.
